


Wanna Dance?

by UselessReptile



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, club scene, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessReptile/pseuds/UselessReptile
Summary: Keith hardly goes out, but one dare changed all that, and before he knew it Keith was lost in the music. And the cute guy.





	Wanna Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> This idea floated around in my head for a while, in the background, but walking today and my Ipod played one certain song, and this came to life. enjoy

"Wanna dance?"

The question came out so suddenly and casually that Keith blinked, at first he didn't realize it was addressed to him, and secondly, the speaker was really cute. Keith didn't think such a cute guy would ever talk to him. Keith also didn't think he'd ever be in a club like this at all, it was a dare by his best friend Katie Holt. She thought that he never got out enough, which is ironic since she lives on her laptop. Her social outings are going to a Dungeon in an Online Role-Playing Game. Still, Keith cannot refuse a dare. And he only accepted if Katie came with him. She refused to do anything that remotely involved dancing or drinking and first chance she got ditched Keith to hide in a corner. Or the bathroom, he guessed, to find Wi-Fi and be on her phone. Back to the cutie though~

Keith nodded, "Okay." The person who asked him to dance was just taller, slender frame with wide shoulders, tanned skin and soft-looking chestnut hair. Damn, he is cute. "Uh, I'm Keith."

"Lance," The tanned boy replied with a grin and Keith thought he saw some relief fly off Lance's shoulders when he accepted. Must have been nervous to ask then...

The dance floor wasn't overly crowded since this club is sort of out of the way, but it's all regulars. There was an open space for them to dance, and Keith didn't feel too awkward with it because they're not the only same-sex couple dancing here. Keith noticed that Lance moved to the music, the beats commanding his steps, Lance had natural flow. Oh God, now, how can Keith not look ridiculous? He tried to match Lance's steps but had an awkwardness to his movements. Keith also got lost on the beats of the music since there doubles, or on the half beats that threw him off.

Lance had no trouble it seemed and he watched Keith step side to side with jerky shoulder rolls. It really was sort of cute. He looked amazingly attractive and yet he's so awkward! Lance found that endearing. He could hear the song begin to change to one that had a definitely solid beat. It should be easier to follow and the melody of the lyrics would grab Lance's hips in no time. His steps moved closer to Keith and he smirked finding himself mouthing along to the words. The bass pounding into his head and chest. Lance closed his eyes letting his body be controlled by the music. The second verse took hold of Lance and he didn't even realize he actually started singing aloud.

"--down to dirty socks / Music up, gettin' hot / Kiss me, give me all you've got / It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know) / That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)~"

His eyes did open while he was singing and he noticed Keith was getting into a better rhythm then. Oh, he's singing. Oh! He's singing!! Lance wasn't that specatular at lip-reading but since he's doing the same words he can read what Keith is saying. Keith is singing too! And in doing so his movements have become a little smoother.

"--some trouble tonight (yeah) / Take my hand I'll show you the wild side / Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh) / We'll keep dancing till we die (till we die)."

Lance got right up close, touching at times to Keith as he leaned forward to hear Keith do a little solo singing. Then Lance joined in again. Keith's voice sounded good. Wonder how it moaned?~ Ah, too ahead of himself maybe...

He got so _close!_ Suddenly! Keith had a few awkward moments again when Lance got so close but it wasn't unwelcome at all, oh no, Keith liked it. And Lance smelled good. He reached up and put his arms on Lance's shoulders stepping faster to match Lance's steps. It took a few before he synced up his sway with Lance. He could see the surprise his action caused in Lance and smirked. A smirk was returned from Lance's thin lips and he stepped even closer if that was possible at this point. Keith looked down to make sure, and yes, their hips were touching on occasion. Though Lance was making extra sway and wiggles of his hips, forwards, backwards... _oh Gooood,_ Keith swallowed. That was intoxicating to watch. Every note that came out of the speakers controlled Lance's muscles like puppet strings.

Keith felt a shiver now, Lance's hands found their way around his waist and they now danced pressed against each other. Contagious, Keith copied Lance's hip rolls and swagger, moving in perfect timing with Lance as the song dragged on to another chorus. Everyone in the club clapped along to that one as the bass dropped off but for the final chorus the bass kicked in again and the whole dance floor seemed to triple capacity with bodies. So much that Lance got bumped into Keith, who caught him, but the dance was over. The mood that had been growing suddenly gone and the next song didn't have the appeal.

Keith still danced next to Lance, focused on Lance, and back to the self-conscious movements, plus it was harder to move freely with so many people about. Even Lance had to tone down his moves to fit the limited space he suddenly had. But, he was having fun, because the hot guy he asked to dance said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MgoYJIBNEYQ This is the song that spurred this beauty.


End file.
